


Revelation

by khaleecia



Series: AoKaga Month [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts crashed and he couldn’t think about anything; he could only see Kagami.</p><p>Kagami was beautiful. It was the first time he had thought that. </p><p>---</p><p>Aokaga month: day 9 (summer) and day 10 (coffee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

The bright sun was beating down on Aomine and he nearly regretted being convinced to play a match against Kagami. Despite the high temperatures and dense humidity, Aomine found himself walking toward the bus stop which would take him to the high school across town. The bus was stuffy and the airflow was almost nonexistent, so he was thankful to escape the bus’s heat. The relief only lasted for a moment as he realized he wasn't really escaping the heat, just going back into a different one. 

Grumbling to himself, he thought about how the redhead already had practice in the morning with his team but he insisted on playing against Aomine in the early afternoon when the rest of his teammates had gone home. He was already tired thinking about how much work Kagami had already done during the day. Luckily (or maybe unluckily), Kagami’s coach had allowed him to use the gym after practice so long as he locked up when they left. 

Aomine dragged his feet and complained about the heat the whole way to the Seirin gym, sending back to back text messages to Kagami threatening this would be the last time he'd bother to make the trip. This wasn’t unusual behavior, so Kagami didn’t text back or take the threats seriously because despite all of his protests, Aomine always showed up and they always had a fierce match. 

It was different from playing in a game and it was different from practicing with other people. Without the distraction of other players, Aomine and Kagami were able to move without fear of putting someone else in danger with their ferocious movements. They were wild on the court, snatching the basketball from each other and adopting a style reminiscent of jungle cats. Their focus was razor sharp and the one-on-ones they had were savage and uncontrollable to the average spectator. Sometimes some of Kagami’s teammates would stay and watch the two of them battle each other, however today was one of the days where it was just the two of them. 

When the two were on the court, there was nothing else that mattered to them besides the basketball, the net, and their opponent.

Their wins were nearly split down the middle at this point. At the moment, Aomine had won one more game than Kagami and he wanted to widen the gap. With the same aggressiveness that Aomine wanted to widen the gap, Kagami wanted to close it. It led to an intense game where blue met red in blurred motions which seemed to randomly change direction at any time on the court. 

Aomine won. But Kagami had been very close to winning this game, closer than Aomine was comfortable with. He had been forced to acknowledge Kagami’s skill last winter, during the Winter Cup, but as he played more and more against him, he began to seriously respect the other’s skill. Not knowing the answer to the question of who would win kept Aomine coming back to Kagami, continuing to accept and even issue his own challenges. He didn’t want to admit to anyone, but Kagami made him love basketball again. Kagami brought happiness back to him, even if the redhead didn’t know it. 

Kagami was breathing hard from the exertion and wiping his face with his t-shirt when he panted, “I'll win the next one!”

“Hah? I told you this was the last time.” Both of them knew that Aomine was just being stubborn for the sake of being difficult. 

Ignoring his statement, Kagami threw a mop at him and began wiping the floors down with the one he held in his other hand. This was part of the reason Aomine half-heartedly promised to stop coming. At his team’s practices, he did whatever he wanted and that included not showing up to practice, which meant he was able to actively avoid cleanup duty. With Kagami, there was no way to avoid it because despite his laziness, he wasn't a complete asshole and there wasn't anyone else he could pass the task on to. 

“I'm getting a drink.” Aomine let the mop clatter onto the floor after a few minutes and started walking toward the doors. There was a vending machine on the other side of the gym and maybe if he walked slow enough, Kagami would be done by the time he came back. 

“I want one, I'll go too.” In his mind, Aomine was annoyed that his idea wouldn't pan out and he'd still have to help finish cleaning up when they got back. 

As they walked toward the vending machine, Aomine asked, “Are you getting a juice? Since you're simple like a kid.” He felt like pissing him off a little bit because he would still have to clean. And because he had been way too close to winning their one-on-one. 

“I'm not a kid!” Kagami immediately retorted. He pushed in his money into the machine and punched in his selection. A can clattered as it fell through and landed at the bottom. After pushing his hand through the flap, he retrieved a can of unsweetened coffee. 

Aomine smirked as he selected a sports drink for himself. Bakagami went for the most adult drink he could, but he knew plain black coffee was bitter and he was certain Kagami wouldn't like it. He twisted the cap off and took a swig while watching the redhead next to him push in the tab and bring it up to his lips. 

Looking forward to the scrunched up disgusted expression Kagami was sure to make, he waited to tease him. But Kagami didn't make any weird faces. Instead he brought the can back down after a few seconds and offered Aomine a brilliant smile. Aomine was taken aback as he noticed how Kagami's face brightened and his eyes lit up. He saw the sheen of sweat left on his neck that his shirt hadn’t wiped away and how that shirt was hanging on his chest. He realized that Kagami had a slight dimple on one side and that his hair was plastered on his forehead from their game earlier. His thoughts crashed and he couldn’t think about anything; he could only see Kagami.

Kagami was beautiful. It was the first time he had thought that. 

“What?” Kagami had noticed that Aomine hadn't said a word and that his eyes were incredibly focused on Kagami. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off, thinking that Aomine would make fun of him for being messy. 

Aomine rolled his eyes and forced a yawn. “Nothing. Let's hurry up, I'm tired.” His face felt a little warm, but he attributed that to the heat of the day. He was suddenly hyper aware of how close Kagami was when they walked back to the front of the gym together. There was just enough space between them so that they weren't touching. But it would be so easy to close that gap since it was so small if he decided to. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he and Kagami returned to the gym and quickly finished cleaning up to lock up the gym. They left and walked together away from the school. When they arrived at the corner where they would part ways, Kagami held out a fist and declared again, “I'll win next time!” 

Aomine bumped his fist with Kagami's and raised an eyebrow as he said, “Not gonna happen.”

Kagami gave him another ridiculously radiant smile, the same one that stopped Aomine's thoughts, before giving a quick wave and walking off. Aomine was left standing there, thinking for the second time in his life that Kagami was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Super late for days 9/10 (summer/coffee) but I wanted to post it anyway. I'll be posting day 13/14 (music/taste) very soon! Enjoy :)


End file.
